Homecoming
by King in Yellow
Summary: Sequel to Grudge Matches. Kim and Shego take a road trip to tell Shego's mom and dad they are going to be grandparents. No angst, bullets, mindcontrol, vampires, in vitro fertilizations, or prison terms this time. Best Enemies series, story 05.
1. December 28

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Fifth in a projected six story arc: Best Enemies -- Cognitive Dissonance -- Before the Dawn -- Grudge Matches -- Homecoming

At least part of this work owes a debt of gratitude to the work of deviantartist Fortheloveofpizza's work 'Meeting the Family'.

**Prologue - December 25-27 **

Kim and Shego never left Kim's house on Christmas. Ron and Bonnie both stopped by at different times to check on how Kim was doing, and in Bonnie's case to get away from her own family. Both were happy for Kim, although Bonnie worried it would disturb the arrangement to get her away from home. Shego could not believe how much Tim and Jim had grown since she last saw them. She had almost learned to tell them apart, and now had to start over.

On December 26th, Boxing Day, the two surprised Monique when they went into Club Banana arm-in-arm. At this point Kim didn't care what the gossips said about any reputation she had left, she was just glad to have Shego back. In the evening they indulged James Possible's passion for bridge. After cards the pair hit the coffee shop, Most of the Legals were home for the holidays, but the two really wanted nothing more than to stare into each other's eyes across the table and talk. It was a curious and exciting feeling to realize they would not have to say goodbye to each other at the end of the evening.

By December 27th the two were able to bear a few hours separation as they prepared for the trip to see Shego's parents. Kim had a routine visit to her obgyn, Dr. Schultz, and a couple other errands. Shego called Wade, who was delighted she was back -- but seemed reluctant to let her into the Lair as quickly as she wanted "Give me an hour, I need to get some stuff put away." Shego couldn't figure out why he needed to put his scientific work out of sight -- she knew he wouldn't accuse her of stealing ideas. She finally decided he must have started a porn collection now that he had his own lab away from home. He also claimed to have no spare keys around -- saying they weren't needed since he had voice recognition and a retinal scanner on the front door. She wasn't sure if she was on the DTP Lipsky payroll or not, but if not she certainly wanted reimbursed for the months she had paid rent and a set of keys to get to her belongings. Shego picked up a selection of CDs in her quarters and a few changes of clothing. She was too busy to investigate, but wondered what was going on in the old lab. Then she had an appointment with Alice Armstrong, the judge who had allowed her to post bail. She had an idea and questions that needed answers. By the time Shego was done at Judge Armstrong's home there was no time to ask further questions at the Middleton U. Registrar's Office. In the evening Kim and Shego packed their bags for the trip.

**Chapter 1 - December 28 **

It would be a long drive to the home of Shego's parents. And since Kim's VW Bug didn't have air bags Anne loaned her car to the pair for their trip. Her car also had the advantage of a CD player which the old Bug lacked.

Kim planned an early morning start, but Shego proved difficult to motivate once the day for the trip had actually arrived. Kim needed to threaten Shego again with going by herself before the older woman could be persuaded to leave.

Kim had a little trouble fitting herself and the twins behind the steering wheel, but insisted on doing her share of the driving.

"Do you remember Felix and Justine?" Kim asked.

"I remember Felix. I'm not sure about Justine -- was she the flat and prim you were hoping would hook up with him?"

"Yeah. Well, I saw Felix yesterday while I was running errands and I'm still hopeful. He says she wants to get a job in Middleton Research next year after she finishes her Ph.D. at Berkeley and he is thinking about transferring here to finish his Bachelor's"

"You make it sound like they've set the wedding date. Come on, Kim. Felix is a nice guy and Justine is sort of a distorted mirror image Wade. What do the skinny genius and Felix have in common?"

"Well, she needs someone to make her human --"

"Gee, that rules out most of the people on earth. What about him? What does he get out of a relationship?"

"Okay, I'm still working on that. I'm hoping it's more than a wife with a big pay check."

"Hey, it's as easy to fall in love with a rich woman as a poor one."

"I think he appreciates and isn't threatened by a smart woman."

---

Kim needed to stop at every Rest Area along the route. And with lunch and dinner on the road their ETA kept getting pushed further and further back.

---

When Shego was riding as a passenger, and part of the time while she was driving, Kim insisted she keep a hand on Kim's stomach so she could feel any kicks.

"Oh, did you feel that one?" Kim looked over and Shego's eyes had opened wide, "I guess you did. Weird, huh?"

"Even weirder for you, I imagine."

"Don't say anything about the movie Alien or you get left by the side of the road."

"It feels like they are already practicing their martial arts."

"Little Jacob and Esau do that a lot."

"Jacob and Esau?"

"Their working titles, it's from Genesis. Isn't that in your Torah?"

"I'm still new to this Jewish stuff."

"Mom told me the story. They were twins, and the story says they struggled in their mother's womb. Mom says that Tim and Jim almost ended up as Jacob and Esau -- and I think our girls may deserve the name.  
"We really have to start thinking seriously about names. Dr. Schultz said that they might be viable now if I have premature labor."

"Let's save the fight over names for the trip back. I take my dreads one at a time and right now seeing my family again after all these years is the one on my mind.  
"And I don't know about telling them about the Jewish stuff."

"Why not."

"Just going home after all this time is hard -- over the years it just got easier to stay away. And I love you, but I'm not sure how they're going to take my sleeping with a woman ... I don't think they'll be as cool about it as your folks--"

"And you know my folks aren't as good about it as you think."

"So you tell me. I hope my folks can hide it as well -- or we may be staying in a motel tonight and heading back to Middleton tomorrow. And I don't know what they're going to say about the twins. That's a lot to dump on someone even without the Jewish part."

"You'll never get a better chance -- after you tell them about us and the babies the return to Judaism will seem like normal behavior."

---

"You know, for the longest time I thought Go was your last name."

"You're kidding, right? What, did you think She was my first name? That would have made it real hard to hide the secret identity when I was young."

"Okay, well, remember, it was a while before I knew you had family. All I knew was that everyone called you Shego. I've met your brothers as heroes, can you run everyone's real names past me again?"

"Well, my dad is George O'Ceallaigh, G.O. the original Go in the family. Mom's birth name was Mary Susan Gilliford. Grandma called her Mary Sue, but she preferred Susan.  
"Oh, while we're in town I hope to see grandma too -- if she's still alive.  
"Henry Gregory, Hego, is the oldest of us kids. He was mostly Henry, and sometimes Hank. Matthew Gilliford, Mego, was next in line. He never told kids at school his middle name, he was always Matt. I was the middle kid, although it was several years before we knew that, I had about six years as the baby of the family."

"Sharon Georgiana O'Ceallaigh, it has a nice sound. Was there ever room for your name on standardized test forms?"

"Never."

"I think your branch on the family should have gone to the O'K-E-L-L-Y spelling. Can I still call you Shego?"

"I told you, Henry hung that on me when I was three. I've used it as long as I can remember. If I go back to college and find a job I'll be Sharon… But in the bedroom I'll answer to anything you want to call me."

Kim smiled, "There's a pleasant thought."

"Anyway, I was six when the twins were born, William Grant and Edward Geoffrey. It's been so long I don't know if they are still Billy and Eddie or not."

"I'm looking forward to really meeting everyone."

After a long pause Shego continued. "Ah, my family never had much money. I don't think that will have changed. The house won't look as nice as your home."

"That doesn't matter."

"I just wanted to warn you. We're like the family in HMS Pinafore; we occupy a station in the lower middle class. Dad doesn't make much teaching music in the public schools. There were always too many of us kids for mom to get a job outside the house, childcare would have taken more money than she could have earned."

"But the GO Tower?"

"The city paid for that. We did a lot for the city, cleared out the big name criminals. And GO Tower was a tourist stop -- take the out-of-towners over and maybe they can see Team GO in action. But there was no salary in being a hero. That was another reason I quit. We were risking our lives for the city and didn't get a cent. Hego could have gone to the City Council and asked for a salary -- found out if the city was really serious about having us fight crime or not. But he was too noble, said a hero shouldn't take money for helping others. Big jerk."

Kim glared at her, "Didn't we have that fight already?"

"Sorry. Maybe you and Hego should have been an item."

---

"Anything else you think I need to know?"

"I don't know. You know everyone is mental in some way. Take obsessive-compulsive behavior. Some people, you can't even tell they have it. Some people, like Bonnie, can use it to help them organize. And some people end up in an institution because they spend sixteen hours a day washing their hands. Mom was a little what they now call bi-polar, for whatever that tells you. It used to be manic-depressive which says more -- except that some people think manic means maniac, crazy. Manic just means happy. Her highs were a little too high; her lows were a little too low. The medications she tried left her in worse shape than not taking them, so she did without. God, it used to be a lot of fun when she was happy."

"Sounds like you inherited it."

"I may have. Not as strong as Mom's though. We should take you in for analysis some time. Find out where you're crazy."

"Oh, ask Monique about that. After Psychology 101 last spring she has a lot of theories about me. Wouldn't our relationship probably have gotten us labeled crazy at some time?"

"Still does by some people. And Dad is a guy; he always had trouble communicating. He could never rejoice enough with her, or sympathize enough when she was down. That led to fights between them. I can remember four separations; Henry said he could remember five. Dad would move out, but couldn't file for divorce -- he loved mom too much. He'd be back, usually in a few weeks or once a couple months later, begging her to take him back. It was hard on us kids."

"Probably even harder on them."

---

"You have to have the most eclectic taste in music of anyone I've ever met," Kim told Shego as the older woman put away a rap CD by MC Honey and slid in the second CD of a two CD set for Mozart's Magic Flute.

"Blame it on dad. We always had everything around the house. Hold on, I want to skip to the track with the Queen of the Night aria, it's got to be the most incredible thing ever written for a soprano."

Kim liked the Joan Jett and Indigo Girls, but Gilbert and Sullivan's Iolanthe left her cold.

Shego was taking a turn behind the wheel and asked Kim to take out the Lunachicks CD when it ended.

"What are you going to have me put in next, Gregorian chants."

"No, I left those back at the Lair." Kim wasn't sure if Shego was kidding or not. "Put in the Bowling for Soup, they have two songs that always make me think of my mother.  
"Okay, for my mom it should probably be Nineteen Seventy-five instead of Nineteen Eighty-five, but it still works."

_...  
Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied with  
19, 19, 1985_

"And there is really nothing of mom in this next one, Bi-polar, except the title. But I still think you'll get a kick out of it. Oh, let's leave the Vivaldi and Spike Jones for the trip home."

---

Kim left navigation in a strange city to Shego. Even though it had been years the streets seemed eerily familiar to the pale green woman as they got closer to her old neighborhood. The pale woman was both frightened and excited, and wasn't sure which was the stronger feeling.

Shego parked the car in front of a small frame house and Kim quickly reached over, took the keys from the ignition, and pocketed them. "I could hot wire the car," Shego told her.

"You wouldn't do that to my Mom."

Shego stared at the house. "It's smaller than I remember."

"You were smaller then."

"I wonder if the back yard is smaller too. God, it was huge when I was growing up. I doubt if the tree house is still there. Dad was so proud of that -- Mom was worried one of us would fall and break a neck."

"We need to go in."

"Can we wait a few more minutes? Just a little time alone with the two of us?"

"We've just had eight or nine hours alone. It's freezing outside and the car will start getting cold in about one minute. And I have two babies sitting on my bladder -- I need to pee. I can't believe you are such a coward. Look, you can see someone staring out at the car. I'm going in and using the bathroom. You can sit here as long as you want. Pop the trunk so I can get my bag."

"You're not going to carry that bag."

"Well, it's not going to get in the house by itself."

"Fine, we'll go in together. Let me get the bags."

The door opened as they climbed the steps onto the front porch and they walked in. As soon as Shego went in the door a woman with silver streaks in her own long, black hair grabbed her, and held on like she never planned to let go. "Sharon," she sobbed, "Sharon... It is so good to have you home."

Kim knew that coming to see Shego's parents was the right thing, although Shego still hadn't made up her mind. At the moment her mind was on the irony of suffocating as someone who loved you dearly hugged you to death.

Kim glanced around the crowded front hallway. They didn't need their costumes for Kim to sort out Shego's brothers. The man with the green sweater and cup of coffee, who looked like an older version of Hego and the twins, must be Shego's father.

He stuck out a hand, "George O'Ceallaigh, thanks for bringing Georgie home." Then turning to his wife he said, "Come on, Susan, turn her loose and give someone else a chance."

Shego's mom refused to let her daughter go, so the best he could do was share a joint hug. That didn't make it easier for Shego to breathe -- she hoped when she passed out she would be able to collapse on the floor so they would notice something was wrong.

"Hey, Kim, how was the trip?" one of the Wegos asked.

"Mostly cold. Sorry we couldn't give you a firm arrival time -- I had to make a lot of stops."

She noticed Henry was simply staring at her stomach, "What happened to you?" he asked.

Matt gave him an elbow to the ribs, "That ought to be pretty obvious." He turned to Kim; "I have to leave in a couple minutes, got to get a late supper ready for my wife when she gets off work. I'll try to bring her by tomorrow to meet Sis and to hear your story."

Shego, ever resourceful in arranging escapes, got enough air in her lungs to make a request, "Where can I put the bags?"

"Oh dear, I'm not sure what we're going to do about sleeping arrangements," her mom said. "I was so excited about you coming home it didn't register that Kim was coming with you. Your old room is the home office now. Will and Ed each have a bedroom. I was going to put them in together and give you a room… But with Kim here, and expecting… Well, I can't put her on the couch can I?"

"Uh, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh --"

"Please, call me Susan."

"Shego and I have been sleeping together. You're going to be a grandmother."

A deafening silence filled the front hall of the O'Ceallaigh house. "Uh, I really need to use the bathroom. Maybe Sharon can explain things while I'm there."

Shego glared at Kim, "Thanks for the moral support, partner."

One of the twins, she couldn't tell William from Edward, showed her to a half bathroom. Kim took her time. She planned on staying until the volume died down and was willing to spend the night in the bathroom if necessary. Since she was often getting up every two hours to use the bathroom anyway it made sense.

Kim called Middleton to assure her parents they had arrived safely.

Fortunately someone had left a Chicago Tribune in the room, because the level of the voices outside gave no indication that the controversy would be ending any time soon.

---

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"All right, Kim. We know you're in there. Come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt."

Shego's mom gave Kim a timid hug when she emerged from the bathroom. Her dad offered his hand again. "Uh, welcome to the family."

"Matt went home while you were hiding," Shego told Kim.

"And I need to go back to my apartment," Hego announced. He looked distinctly uncomfortable as he shook hands with Kim before leaving.

When Henry left the rest of them moved to the living room. Susan managed to seat herself between Kim and Shego on the couch and held hands with each of them. Kim assumed it was to keep a hold on Shego and to welcome the woman carrying her grandchildren into the family rather than to keep the two of them from doing wild lesbian things in front of her sons.

"Can I make either of you a cup of coffee," George asked.

"I'd love one, Dad."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Ceallaigh, I'll have one too."

One of the twins requested a cup also.

"How do I tell the two of you apart?" Kim asked the twins, "And what do I call you? Shego called you Billy and Eddie."

"On the second part, Sis has been gone for a long time. We've been Will and Ed for years now," one told her.

"And as for the first question, didn't you tell us you had twin brothers? How do you tell them apart?"

"I just know, at least when we're together. I can still confuse them at a distance, but up close I learned how to tell them apart."

"If we see enough of you, you can learn too. I don't think Shego can tell us apart anymore. She says you're going to have twins. Any idea if they'll be identical?"

"No idea, we only did genetic testing to make sure they were human," Kim wondered if that sounded as crazy to them as it did to her. "It's a fifty-fifty chance either way on being identical."

Shego's dad returned soon with steaming mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Oh, George, where are your manners?" Susan asked and got up to find napkins and saucers.

The next couple hours were mostly spent on catching up with family news. It didn't mean much to Kim, but she kept watching Shego and the pale woman didn't appear to be angry or impatient. Since Kim knew Shego had trouble hiding feelings of irritation she took it as a very good sign.

The conversation showed no sign of lagging when Shego announced, "I want to make sure Kim gets enough sleep. Let's leave some things to talk about later."

---

"It is cold in here. I'm glad you told me to pack a flannel night gown."

"I couldn't imagine that had changed. Do you want me to warm the room a little with plasma heat?"

"No! After Tibet that just worries me."

"Well, speaking of Tibet, how about we snuggle real close and share body heat?"

"Will that be any fun without Ron here to complain?"

"Trust me, Princess, it will be ever so much more fun without Ron here to complain."


	2. December 29

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

**Chapter 2 -December 29**

Kim tried to slip out of Shego's arms and the bed quietly in the morning, but her lover just held her tighter. The younger woman turned her head and saw that Shego was wide-awake, "You look awful. Was I tossing around that much?"

"It wasn't your fault that neither of us had a good night's sleep," Shego answered. "This is just too weird for me. Can we just spend all day in here?"

"I think it went very well under the circumstances."

"Yeah, like the circumstances of you blurting everything out as soon as we got in the door and then retreating to the bathroom. If you weren't pregnant I'd have made you sleep in the car."

"I probably wouldn't have slept any worse out there. I don't think I'm going to get a good night's sleep until after the babies are born."

"Trust me Kim, you won't get a good night's sleep after they're born either. I was old enough to remember when Billy and Eddie joined the family."

"Will and Ed, they're juniors in college now, remember?"

"Seems hard to believe. They're still about thirteen in my mind."

"Come on, get on your slippers and let's go downstairs."

The twins had the Tribune in sections all over the dining room table while Shego's mom busied herself in the kitchen.

"I sent your dad down to the store to get pork chops for supper, I remember how you like them cooked. He'll be back in a minute to make the coffee. Everyone else has eaten. Eggs, toast, sausage for breakfast. There's milk and orange juice to drink until George is back."

"Actually, mom, it didn't come up last night, but I'm a vegetarian now. I'd even prefer you didn't cook my eggs in the sausage fat." Shego gave Kim a glare that warned, _"Don't say a word."_

Susan had sat down, looking almost like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"There are just so many changes in you. I don't know what to do. I had menus planned... What are you going to tell me next?"

"I think I'm all through with surprises for this trip."

"Promise? And there'll be another trip?"

"I hope so. If you and Dad still want me to visit after you hear --"

"Of course we want you to come back. We just need some time before we feel comfortable about you and Kim. Now let me get cooking. Do you still like your eggs scrambled with cheese?"

Shego smiled, "That hasn't changed. How about you, Kim? You recommended your father's pancakes. You need to try my Mom's scrambled eggs."

"Please and thank you, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh."

"You're allowed to say Susan. The two of you go sit with the twins. I'll bring in your breakfast when it's ready."

Shego paused to look at an elaborate coffee machine while Kim went into the dining room. "Morning Will, Morning Ed."

"Wow, great job! How did you do it?"

"Pure luck. I knew I had a fifty-fifty chance of guessing right." Having guessed right, she studied them closely to find some clues on telling them apart.

"Do you want a section of paper?" Will asked.

"No thanks. Did Team Go revive after that fight with Aviarius a couple years ago?"

"Not really," Ed told her. "Actually Team Go has done such a good job in the city that Hego can handle most of the stuff which is left by himself."

"We're around if he needs us, but we're more interested in college. And Mego and his wife are DINKs --"

"DINKs?"

"Double-Income, No Kids. They spend all their money on themselves. He still comes around for some family stuff --"

"Yeah, they were here for Christmas," Ed interrupted, "but the time we saw him before that was Thanksgiving. Having Shego home was pretty special for him to come over like last night."

"And he doesn't even live that far away. I think he'd answer a call for help if he had to, but he wouldn't like it. Hego is the one who likes being a hero."

Shego had come in during the conversation, "Sounds like that hasn't changed either."

A gust of cold air announced Shego's dad was back from the grocery. There was the sound of conversation in the kitchen before he poked his head into the dining room. "Georgie, I need to know if you still eat fish before your Mom sends me back to the grocery. Or would you prefer a cauliflower steak?"

"I'll eat fish. But don't go now -- that's for supper. Kim and I want to see what you can do with that machine in there."

He disappeared back into the kitchen and a few minutes later Susan came out with two plates of food and silverware. "Will, get your sister and Kim something to drink. What do you two want?"

"A large milk!"

"And a medium orange juice for me."

As Kim finished the last of her sausage Shego's dad brought them each a huge cup of cappuccino. After serving them he sat down at the table. "Well, what are the plans for the day? Are you just going to laze around here or take Kim to see some of the sights?"

"I thought Kim and I might see the Bueno Nacho that Henry manages for lunch, then after lunch I hoped to get over to see Grandma Gill." Shego saw her parents exchange worried looks. "She's still okay, isn't she? Did she die while I was gone?"

"No, she's just gotten more stubborn and angry with us for leaving the Catholic Church and joining the Episcopalians. This time I don't think she's spoken to us in four months. But you were always a favorite, she'll be glad to see you. I think I ought to give her a call and warn her you're coming -- just showing up at her door might give her a heart attack."

"Is she still at her old place?"

"For the moment. She should have moved to a retirement home years ago. Sometimes I think she throws these tantrums so we won't bring up the subject."

Kim whispered to Shego, "The twig never falls very far from the tree, does it?"

---

"Are you two ever going to get taller?" Shego asked her brothers.

"Afraid not, it looks like Hank and Matt used up all the tall in the family."

"What are the two of you doing in college?" Kim asked.

"Engineering, electrical and mechanical."

"You're each doing both, or one each?"

"I'm working on electrical," Ed told Kim.

"And that leaves the mechanical for me. We work construction over the summers and would like to have our own firm some day."

"Yeah, and one of us needs to marry a lady plumber so we can have that covered."

---

Kim and Shego had a leisurely morning at the table talking with Shego's family and reading the paper, then headed upstairs to get dressed. They pulled on warm clothing and drove to the biggest Bueno Nacho in the country.

"I was here once with Ron, it was impressive," Kim said.

Henry saw them come in and went over to join them. He pretty much filled one side of the booth, and the two women sat by each other.

"So, big brother, what do you do if you get an emergency signal during store hours?"

"I tell my assistants that I sometimes test them by leaving them in charge at a moment's notice. Or I sometimes use the 'I'm taking the cash to the bank,' excuse."

"You haven't killed off grandma?"

"Not recently. I have to wait until all the staff changes before I can kill her off again. I don't know what I'll do if she ever dies."

"Kim and I are going over after lunch. Do you have any message for her?"

"No, she'll just ask if I'm married or seeing anyone."

"Want me to lie?"

"No, she'll want to know her name and the details."

"I could tell her you're going out with Kim and you knocked her up."

They both glared at her.

"Boy, you just try and make your grandma happy and everyone hates you. At some point I'm going to get back at Kim for last night -- but I'll spare grandma."

---

"Be real careful with grandma," Shego warned as she drove Kim into a working class neighborhood.

"Is she frail?"

"After this many years she could be. Mostly she's opinionated. Don't cross her. And watch what you say about the Catholic Church."

"Okay, I'll only say good things about Catholics."

"Better say nothing. Just smile and nod. She's an unreconstructed traditionalist who thinks Vatican II was a mistake, the only real masses are done in Latin, and the Pope isn't Catholic anymore. But the Church is never wrong."

"Smile and nod, check."

"Mom and dad left because they got tired of grandma and the Church telling them to have more babies."

"How many kids did your grandma have?"

"Just my mom and her brother. She says she couldn't have any more and I believe her. I'm not sure if the Wegos were an accident or a last attempt to please grandma."

Shego parked in front of a tiny house and walked to the door. "Stay behind me, Kim. She'll either give me a hug like Mom did last night, or she'll go for my throat for not talking to her in years. You need to be out of the line of fire either way."

Kim could tell from Shego's expression that the woman who pulled them into her overheated home had gotten more frail since Shego last saw her.

"Come into the kitchen," she insisted. "I'm making a Dobos Torta for you. The layers are almost out of the oven"

The young women stripped off their coats and sweaters before going in to help.

Shego was put to work at a double boiler making the chocolate filling and Kim stirred a mixture of sugar, butter, and water in another pan over high heat.

"I'm not much of cook,"

"You don't need to be a cook, just stir and tell me when it starts to brown."

---

Forty minutes later the three sat down in the cluttered living room, each with a generous slice of the Dobos Torta and a mug of instant coffee.

"I can't believe you, Grandma. You spend hours making a fancy dessert and then serve it with instant coffee."

"The torta I learned to make in Hungary. It hasn't changed in a hundred years. Every time I go to the department store the coffee pots are different. You can't find a real percolator any more. I can't figure out the switches on these new things."

---

Shego's strategy appeared to be letting her grandmother talk as long as she wanted, on any subject she wanted, with the occasional smile and nod to show she was paying attention. Kim tried it for a while, then had the good fortune to fall asleep from the warmth of the room and the rich food.

While Kim slept Shego turned the conversation to her grandma's birth parents. "I can't remember your birth name, or the name of the village in Hungary. I've wondered if you had any relatives who survived the war and found groups who will search if you give them the information."

"I've told you the story, no one came back after the war."

"Sometimes people couldn't come back. There were millions of displaced persons after the war. Maybe someone didn't even know your parents had left you."

"Why are you looking for relatives you've never met after not seeing us for years?"

"I'm also doing it for you."

"I've told you. As far as I'm concerned the couple who raised me were my parents. But here, I'll write down the little I know if you really want it."

---

At four Shego woke up Kim and they said their goodbyes. "Come back anytime," Shego's grandmother invited. "Tell your husband he is welcome also."

Kim smiled and nodded.

---

Before going in at the O'Ceallaigh home Shego and Kim walked around the house. "Well, there's a change."

"What's that?"

"I expected the tree house to be gone, but I didn't think the tree would be gone too."

Kim held her stomach and doubled over. "Is this where the piece of comet fell?"

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Well, it's either some residual comet energy or that torta your grandmother made, but Jacob and Esau just got into a fight."

---

"I'm sorry Matt and Ilene couldn't make it tonight. Would you like another pork chop, Kim? You can see we have plenty."

"No thank you, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh. Everything was delicious."

"How about you, Sis?" One of the twins waved the plate of pork chops under Shego's nose, "Kim says they're delicious. They're just like Mother used to make. Come back to the other white meat."

"Stop that, Ed," his father said sharply. "We aren't doing anything to upset your sister this trip."

"So it will be okay to tease her next time?" Will asked.

"That's it," Susan said. "You two are doing the dishes tonight. And no splitting. You give Sharon any more trouble and you can't watch TV afterwards."

---

After supper the twins cleared the plates and retired to the kitchen. "End of the month, I'm going up to pay bills," Shego's father said before heading upstairs to the office. The three women sat at the dining room table and Kim got Mrs. O'Ceallaigh talking about Sharon as a baby.

Half an hour of potty training stories were all Shego could take, "I'm going up to talk with Dad."

---

"How's it going, Dad?"

"Well, with three kids gone and the house paid for we always have money left at the end of the month. Did Mom tell you she's a paraprofessional at a grade school library? It doesn't pay much, but it helps a lot. When your brothers graduate we can really start saving."

"I meant more generally. How are you and Mom doing?"

Her father was silent for a time, "Well, since you brought it up... Were our fights what drove you away?"

"You thought that?"

"What were we to think? We almost ended in divorce court over that. But we decided to try some real counseling first. The last few years may have been the best of our marriage. I'm trying harder to communicate. She got on Verapamil; it's what they call a calcium channel blocker, for her high blood pressure. But it also gives her the little help she needs with the bi-polar disorder... Have you been tested for high blood pressure lately?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, better hope you inherited mine. The twins have mine. Poor Matt inherited your mother's. Henry is a little high, but probably won't need medication."

"You know I was in the hospital for a couple months last spring. I think they'd have mentioned it if I had a problem."

"You look so much like your Mom did, it's always nice to learn there's some of me in you too...  
"If you didn't leave over our fights, why didn't you come home?"

"I'm not sure. I was mad at Hego for a long time. I'm not even sure I'm over that. And... Well, I'm not proud of some of the things I've done. I wasn't sure what kind of a welcome I'd get --"

"This is your home, you're always welcome, no matter what you've done."

"Thanks... I don't know, over the years it just got easier to stay away. I didn't know what I could say. I didn't know what you'd say."

"All we would of said is what we said last night, it's good to have you home. But your mom and I might have liked a little more warning that we were going to be grandparents. Two months before the due date is short notice."

"Well, you can thank Kim that you got any. She had to twist my arm to get me here. I was too scared to come."

"Then I think I'm going to like your Kim."

"Um, Dad? I was wondering, did you ever sit the boys down and threaten them with death if they got a girl pregnant."

"Nah. I just said if it happened they had to marry her."


	3. December 30

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

TempestDash created the names of several old enemies of Team Go: Bella Negra (who got a role different from the one I give her in his fanfiction), Obtinus, Serpent King, and Hellpike. I needed an old foe and first planned to use Aviarius, but he has been done to death. (You might remember that back in Cognitive Dissonance Shego had tampered with his weapons. That would have entered into the original story before I read the work of TempestDash.)

**Chapter 3 - December 30**

Shego coming home was the biggest thought in Hego's mind. He wasn't sure about her being with Kim, and he wasn't ready to be an uncle. He would have been ready for uncleship if Mego had announced Ilene was pregnant, but this news about Shego and Kim was too confusing. It was the fact Shego was home which was important. And to Hego that could only mean she wanted to resume her role as a hero.

Unfortunately she hadn't said anything about her plans, but she had stayed away while in her life of crime. The very fact she came home said she wanted to go back to the way things were, even if she didn't realize it yet. All he needed was some emergency to force her back into costume and take her proper place. The problem with emergencies is that they never happen when you want one.

---

Kim woke up and rolled over to look at Shego. The pale woman was on her back, snoring softly. She had apparently slept much better last night. Kim watched her for a few minutes, then decided that after a good night's sleep what Shego needed was a pleasant awakening. As Kim's hand slid up Shego's leg the light snoring stopped. Shego's eyes stayed closed, but there was a smile on her lips as Kim's fingers began tickling her inner thighs, slowly moving towards Shego's pubic hair.

"Better stop that now, Kim."

"You're no fun."

"And you never let me do anything to you at your house, I've got the same problem."

_"Parentus interuptus?"_

"Exactly. I think eventually we get over it and can enjoy ourselves under the same roof as our parents. But I don't think today is the day."

Kim gave Shego another minute or two of petting, hoping she would change her mind.

"Please, Kim. We need to go down to breakfast now."

"Seriously?"

"Motor Ed."

"Maybe we can find one of those cheap dives that rent by the hour you warned my mother about."

"Or maybe we can start the return trip late enough that we can't make it back to Middleton in one day and have to spend a night in a motel along the road."

"Okay, that one has my vote."

---

After breakfast Shego took Kim on a driving tour of the Loop, the younger woman wasn't up to long walks. "After the kids are born we have to go through the Art Institute. The big Seurat, Sunday on the Grande Jatte, is there, and the biggest collection of Ivan Albrights in the world."

---

In the afternoon Kim tried to take a long nap while Shego talked with her mother.

A persistent buzzing woke Kim up. She finally located the source of the noise, a chest of drawers, and opened a drawer to find some sort of odd device that looked vaguely like a small cell phone. The word GO was stamped on it in multi-color letters. She instinctively pushed the green button...

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that you, Shego?" the feminine voice asked.

"No, I think she's downstairs. Should I get her for you?"

"Yes! I mean, no. Hold on a minute." There was a pause from the other end of the conversation, along with muffled sounds as if someone had a hand over a mouthpiece to cover the sound of talking.

"All right, whoever you are, tell Shego that I'm holding her brother at Jackson Park, the place where the Gang of Evil tried to bury Team Go in a time capsule. Tell her she has until three-thirty to get here and try and rescue him."

"Uh, who is this? And which brother are you talking about?"

Kim could hear a sigh at the other end, "Tell her Bella Negra called--"

"Could you spell that?"

"B-E-L-L-A second word N-E-G-R-A. And it's her brother Hego."

"Okay, I'll give her the message."

"Uh, thank you."

---

Kim went downstairs to find Shego, uncertain if she was being asked to participate in a farce or a very clever trap.

Shego's mother, however, sent her back upstairs. "She asked if she could get online for awhile. She's probably been on long enough -- we only have a dial up connection."

Kim walked into the office without knocking and a startled Shego quickly turned off the browser. "Were you reading porn again? Don't you know that will make hair grow on your palms?"

Shego blushed, "I was taking a sample test."

Kim wondered what sort of test Shego might be taking, but decided the call about Hego took higher priority. "There was a call on this odd looking phone in the room--"

"A Go-phone?"

"I guess so."

---

"I want to come with you."

"No, Kim. Not at seven months. And your guess about a farce is probably right."

"But what if it is some kind of trap?"

"Kim, Bella Negra dropped from sight years ago. You say this woman asked for me by name?"

"That's right."

"The only people who know Shego is in town are family. I was with mom, and we've never even met Ilene. It's some stupid stunt from Hego. I'm sure he's the only one who even still carries a Go-phone."

"But what if he was captured and she used his? Call me when you know you're safe. I want to know everything is okay."

"I sure will."

Susan turned her head to avoid watching their good-bye kiss.

---

The bitter cold insured that the park was almost deserted; certainly no one was close to the two individuals in the wooded area on the eastern edge of the property.

"Come on, Bella, take off the coat."

"No, it's cold. Shego can't be here for another ten minutes at the least -- it will probably be more like twenty."

"Okay, but help get me tied and hanging from this limb. I've got to be up here when she arrives.

After getting his arms tied Hego lifted his legs and let Bella move the park bench back into position, leaving him suspended in mid-air.

"Can you taunt me or something when she gets here? And please, take off the coat."

"I'll take off the coat in five minutes. Look this is getting more complicated than you promised."

"Take the coat off now, I can see someone coming..." _"Damn, she's not wearing her Team Go costume." _

Shego walked up, wearing black stretch pants and a dark green sweater. The black woman hissed at her, but Shego ignored her and addressed Hego.

"How stupid do you think I am? This woman doesn't even look like Bella."

"I am so Bella!"

"Where did Hego find you? Central casting? The real Bella wouldn't have let herself get out of shape like that."

"I am so Bella!" the woman screamed, rushing Shego.

Shego slapped her, hard, and she fell crying. She sat on the concrete and gingerly felt her cheek.

"Look, lady. It's a good costume. But it really doesn't fit you. Go home while I get a stick and beat on my brother."

"But I really am Bella."

"Fine. When was the first time we fought? I know the real Bella would remember that."

"I... It was a long time ago. I don't remember. The Aquarium? The Museum of Science and Industry?"

"See, you're not even a good fake. I first fought the real Bella at the Oriental Institute."

"Was that our first battle? Didn't I try to tip one of the Assyrian bulls over on you?"

Shego stared, open-mouthed, at the dark woman in the black leather outfit. "You really are Bella?"

"Damn it! That's what I've been telling you."

Shego extended a hand and helped the woman to her feet. "Put on your coat, we need to talk."

"Uh, Sis?"

"Shut up, you moron." Turning back to Bella, "Why are you here?"

"Well, Hego offered me five hundred dollars to pretend I captured him. You'd show up and rescue him."

"I can guess what he wanted. You took five hundred dollars to get beaten up?"

"I didn't think you'd beat me up. I used to win half of our fights. I thought I could look good for a few minutes, then take a dive. I needed the money. It's cold this winter and money is real tight."

"Did you get your money?"

"Sure. I didn't think he'd stiff me, but I wanted to see the cash."

"Good, then you're buying the first round, come on."

"Shego? Bella? When I'm hanging like this I've got no leverage to use my strength... I really need help getting down."

He couldn't believe they didn't hear him as they walked away.

"Shego? ... Bella? ... Anybody? ... Help!"

---

With two long necks in front of them, they sat across from each other in a booth away from the bar. It was early and they only had to share the tavern with a few serious drinkers who left the two women alone.

"What happened to you?"

"A few years in prison. I got out. Got married. Two kids. Kids do a number on your figure."

"You were really something ten years ago."

"Maybe. I'm glad that's over."

"Hold on, I got to make a call." Shego pushed her speed dial, "Kim? ... Yeah, I'm fine… He wasn't in danger until I got there, he was just being stupid… Love you too, bye."

"Who's Kim? Significant other or did you get married."

"I guess significant other covers it… We talk about getting married."

"Is he in town with you, can I meet him?"

Shego opened her mouth to correct Bella, then remembered Kim could be a man's name. "Actually, I think we might have some questions about babies. You said you had two kids -- could we come by your place sometime in the next couple days and talk with you?"

"You're thinking about a family?"

Shego smiled, "More than just thinking."

"Oh, Shego, you'll make a wonderful mommy. Let me give you my phone number. Call first and I'll try to make time."

---

"Do you hear anything from the old Gang of Evil?"

"No. Avarius still makes the newspapers every so often. I think he's the only one still in crime around here. I hear Obtinus and Serpent King are dead. They say Serpent King died of food poisoning. Is that just too ironic or what? Hellpike moved to California -- I haven't heard from him in years. Oh, I still see Dexter all the time, he has a little pharmacy near me that I use -- sometimes I forget he was the Alchemist."

"You're telling me you use a drugstore run by the Alchemist?"

"Sure, why not? He's a good pharmacist."

"I'm sorry, but I have trouble with that. I just remember the time he turned Hego into a big blue rabbit. Mego said he used his elixir of forgetfulness on me once, but I don't remember."

"Oh, speaking of which, can you forget I told you that?"

"Why?"

"Well, Dexter never spent time in prison. The police don't know what happened to the Alchemist, he just retired."

"Is he keeping his nose clean?"

"I think so."

"Then I'm sure as hell not going to rat on him. I only did a few months and it was enough -- I still have charges facing me."

"That really was you? I figured it was just someone stealing your identity."

"Here's to new beginnings." They clinked beer bottles and took another swig.

---

"Can I buy another round?"

"No, I need to get home. I told the sitter I wouldn't be this long. Can I use your cell phone to call a cab?"

"I'll drive you. I think I can navigate on two beers in an hour and half."

---

After supper Kim and Shego helped clear the table. Shego offered to dry as Susan washed the dishes, and Kim sat on a chair to the side and occasionally joined in their conversation. Their talk was interrupted by a furious pounding on the door, and a minute later one of the twins popped into the kitchen.

"Hego's at the door. He wants to talk to Shego. He's really pissed."

"Oh, dear, I've never seen him drunk."

"I don't think he means drunk, Mom, he means Hego's angry. And I'm pissed too. We'll take this outside. I don't think you and Dad want to hear it."

"Can I get you your coat?" Kim offered.

"No, I can keep myself warm without a coat. Don't worry, I'm not going to spend days keeping three other people alive."

Susan looked so puzzled at the remark Kim felt the need to give Shego's mother a cleaned up version of the story.

---

"Walk, now!" Shego told her brother. "I don't want Mom to get upset hearing what a jerk you are. We'll go around the block until this is over."

The two would have been an odd sight to anyone who stared out into the dark. Despite the cold neither was warmly dressed. Hego was invulnerable to even greater cold than the weather threw at them that night, and the greenish glow around Shego kept her warm. They met no one else on the dark sidewalk.

"How could you put Bella at risk like that," Shego demanded. "I might have hurt her by accident."

"I knew you wouldn't. You're a hero. Heroes don't hurt people."

"I'm no hero. And you're sure as hell no hero pulling a stunt like that. Didn't you realize she was completely out of shape? She hasn't trained in years. You risked her life."

He was silent for one entire side of the block. "Okay, maybe I screwed up today. But you came to rescue me."

"I came to beat the snot out of you for worrying Kim."

"No, you came to rescue me. We were given great powers to do great things. You knew what was right and you did it."

"That had nothing to do with super powers. You're my brother. I came to see if you were really acting as stupid as it sounded like you were. I wish I never got any powers from that damned comet."

"What? Come on, Sis, it was the greatest day of our lives."

"It was the greatest day in your life, maybe. Not mine. It screwed up my life forever.  
"You got to be the football star. Matt got to hide in the girl's locker room. What did the twins do? I was gone. I bet they went to school and stayed home and watched TV.  
"I got to be the little green freak that the cheerleaders and popular kids made fun of -- you even said I should keep wearing glasses after the comet fixed my eyesight."

"You got to fight crime. They made action figures of you!"

"I just wanted to be normal!"

"But super is so much better. Why didn't you do more with it? Mr. Lipsky always thought that the fact you had the change in skin pigmentation meant you had the greatest power of all us kids. Why didn't you ever try to develop the potential -- learn everything you were capable of doing?"

Shego remained silent for anther side of the block, trying to get her temper under control before replying and cursing herself for not beating him with a stick that afternoon when she had the chance.

"Look, maybe it's a sign of divine providence that the comet fragment landed in the yard of the kid who had the greatest desire in the world to be a super hero. But that was your dream. Can you accept that it wasn't my dream? Can you allow that maybe I didn't want a rock from outer space to dictate my life? That I just wanted to live my life?"

"If there was no comet, what would you have wanted to do with your life?"

"I don't know. I never got a chance to learn what I wanted to do. I was always being told 'with great power comes great responsibility.' I was always being lectured on what a real hero would do. I was trapped by your 'heroes do this' or 'heroes don't do that.'"

"You make it sound like that was my fault."

"It was your fault, damn it! You were my big brother. I looked up to you. I believed you. I wanted to please you.  
I spent a third of my life trying to be what my big brother told me I should be. When I realized you were wrong and I spent one third of my life on the run when I tried to reject everything you taught me. You've messed up two-thirds of my life. I've lived to please you. I've lived to hurt you. I want to live to please me."

"What do you want now Shego?"

"I don't know what I want. I feel like I'm finally where I can do whatever it is I really want for the first time -- no trying to please you, no trying to hurt you... Oh, I know something I want, as far as you're concerned Shego is dead."

"What?"

"You hung that stupid name on me when I was, what? Three? It has run my life. Other people can use it -- but not you, not any more. I'm Sharon. I'm Georgiana. I'm Georgie, if you want. I'll answer to Sis, or even to 'Hey, You,' but no more Shego from you. As long as you use that stupid name you think I'm going to get back into costume and be a hero again. Give it up. If you call me Shego again I'm gone for another seven years. You got that?"

They walked around the block again in dead silence.

A hundred feet before they reached their parent's home Hego asked stiffly, "Do you want to go in now?"

"Yeah. Oh, I have one more thing to say to you."

"What's that?"

"Thank you for saving my life last spring."

"You're welcome, Sheeaaaron."

"Good save, big brother."

"Thanks, Sis."

When they reached the front walk of the O'Ceallaigh home Shego attempted to give Hego a quick hug. "I missed you," she said simply.

She failed to make it a quick hug because his arms had gone around her, hugging her close, "God, we all missed you." When she looked up at him she thought she saw him crying. She couldn't be certain -- her own eyes were watering. Damn plasma power didn't usually affect her that way.


	4. December 31

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

I guess I owe a special thanks to Etherelemental and Charys of the Shadows. The stats say you aren't the only two reading my stuff -- but reviews suggest you are. The positive comments are appreciated. Thanks.

Then, just before I could post this, another voice was heard! All I can promise is that Kim and Shego don't have a cliffhanger at the end of this story.

**Chapter 4 – December 31**

"Okay, Kim, why did my mom give me the big hug last night and tell me I was wonderful when I got in from talking with Hego?"

"I told her a little about Tibet."

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't tell her any details, just how you saved my life, Dr. Su and Ron, with your plasma heat even though it nearly killed you."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's your own fault, when you said you didn't want a coat you said you wouldn't be keeping three people alive for days."

"I really said that in front of Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

"Okay, I apologize for thinking you were stupid. Is there any chance I was drunk?"

"Afraid not."

"Okay, I was stupid to say that. I don't want Hego to hear that story. I think I finally got it through his thick skull I don't want to be a hero."

"Oh, you weren't being heroic," Kim said and gave Shego a kiss on the neck. "You were being selfish." Kiss. "You just wanted to keep your little cuddle buddy alive." Kiss. "So she could service your depraved carnal lusts." Kiss. "For years to come." Kiss. Kim loved the little moan Shego made as the younger woman ran her tongue up her throat and began to gently suck.

"Stop it Kim, I don't want a hickey when I go downstairs for breakfast."

"Then what do you want, mistress? Is there anything your depraved little heart desires for me to do for you?"

"Sure, go down and ask Dad to make me a cappuccino and then bring it up to me in bed."

"You're no fun at all any more, you know that?"

"Kim, I'm making a list of all the things I want to do to you after the babies are born, a list of all the things I want you to do to me, and a list of what I want us to do to each other. But you'll need to be back in shape before some of it is physically possible."

"Oh, can I work on the list with you?"

Shego smiled, and the two cuddled for a few minutes under the warm blankets and shared romantic fantasies.

"Hey, I thought you were going to go down and ask my dad to make a cappuccino for me."

"You were serious?"

"I never joke about coffee. Coffee and God, the two subjects you should never joke about."

"Three subjects: coffee, God, and the Spanish Inquisition."

"I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition--"

"We should have never watched Monty Python while we were in Canada. Okay, you go down first and have Dad start the cappuccino. I'll come down in five minutes and eat breakfast with you."

---

Over breakfast Shego asked her mother if there were any plans for New Year's Eve.

"Well, your Dad's band is playing tonight at the Shamrock."

"Hasn't anything changed in the years I was gone?"

"Well, Pat Hunter was killed in an auto accident four years ago. They have a woman playing the fiddle now, Mary Riley, I don't think you've met her."

"That's not what I meant Mom. Are they still Three Drunken Irish Men?"

"Yes."

"And there are still five of them."

"Well, with Mary on the fiddle they aren't five men anymore."

"I just mean, they've been house band at the Shamrock since forever."

"Oh, they're more than just a house band now, they've made quite a name for themselves in the Midwest… Let's see they've played at Michigan Irish Music Festival, Milwaukee's Irish Fest, Cleveland's Irish Cultural Festival, Cincinnati Celtic Music and Cultural Festival, and in Chicago, of course. I know there are even more than that. The Dublin Irish Festival--"

"Dublin, Ireland?"

"Sorry, Dublin, Ohio. But the band and spouses went to Ireland a couple years ago. They got their picture on the posters when they played for the Greater Hartford Irish Music Festival... They still play to have fun, and everyone enjoys them. But they put out a couple CDs while you were gone. It will be old times to have everyone in the Shamrock tonight. Matt may even bring Ilene."

"Hey, and I can order a Guinness."

Susan stopped for a minute, and realized Shego had reached drinking age years earlier. "How old are you Kim? I don't think I ever asked."

"Just nineteen -- twenty in a couple months."

"Cradle robber!" one of the twins shouted at his sister, Kim thought it was Ed.

"Now, Ed. Just remember it means another designated driver tonight. I don't know what we'll do next year when you're both twenty-one."

"Can't they just split and some of them stay sober?"

"Doesn't work that way, Kim. If one of me gets drunk we collapse back into one."

"And can I ask how you learned that interesting fact?" Shego inquired.

"Gosh, Sis, look at the time. We, uh, promised someone we'd be over at his place to help him do, ah, something for a couple hours."

"How long will you be gone?" Susan asked.

"About half an hour longer than it takes for you to forget this conversation," Ed promised.

"If we're lucky," Will added.

"Be back before five for early supper and music practice."

---

After two days of more family drama than she had wanted Shego asked Kim if they could just stay around the house during the day and take it easy. While Kim had not had as much excitement as Shego the prospect of bundling up against the cold for sightseeing didn't thrill her.

They sat in the living room with the television on in the background for noise. Susan kept checking on them every fifteen minutes or so, asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink and giving Shego hugs. "You know who she reminds me of?" Kim whispered as Susan went back into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"You. You were just like that in Canada. You're going to make a great mommy."

---

After lunch Susan asked, "Who wants to help me bake a cake and some cookies for tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a hand. If Kim is anywhere near as bad as she claims she in the kitchen we couldn't eat anything she worked on."

"Now, that isn't nice to say."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. Microwave popcorn is the limit of my cooking skills."

"They say the way to a man's heart... Oh, never mind."

---

Kim tried to work on the Tribune crossword in the dining room, where she could ask Shego for help and smell what was baking, but her cell phone kept ringing as various friends and family called to ask how she was doing and to wish her a happy new year, and finally Kim started making calls to those she hadn't heard from yet.

While Kim shouted greetings to Shego from a couple callers Shego mostly felt forgotten and jealous of all the attention Kim received. If she knew for certain where Drakken was she would have called to wish him a happy new year just so her mother would know she knew someone. The thought of calling Global Justice even crossed her mind.

---

The Wegos were back at four-thirty, and six of them rearranged the furniture while four of them brought in the contents of a small room or large closet off the living room. Kim knew she'd never seen this many instruments in a home before, she wasn't sure if the Middleton High School orchestra had been this big.

---

"Hey, I'm here! Are the drums out?"

"Matt! You made it. And Ilene, come in and meet Sharon and her friend Kim."

Ilene was a pretty woman, but cold and a little stiff in the informal chaos of the O'Ceallaigh living room.

---

"Not much for supper, just a little snack. George doesn't want to feel stuffed while he's up with the band and the rest of us will be eating all night.

---

After eating, people moved back to the living room. Susan set three chairs near to the door to the dining room. "Ilene, sit with Kim and me. You knew what you were marrying into. Oh, Sharon, can you still play anything or will we women not be represented at all?"

"Shego plays an instrument?"

"Oh, yes. She was the family pianist until... Well, she also played recorder and was very good on the flute and was trying to learn the piccolo. She has very nice lips --"

"I'll say!"

"KIM! You're embarrassing my mother!"

"Sorry, I just meant to embarrass you."

"And, um, a good voice although it was never clear whether she was more of a high alto or low soprano."

---

"So, do we get an all Wego orchestra?" Kim asked a Will.

"No, doesn't work that way. There could probably be fifty of me playing the same piece on the clarinet. But if I'm playing more than three different instruments at once the quality goes down."

"You might not notice it until five or six different instruments," a second Will told her.

"But Dad would notice."

"Still, jam sessions with myself always made practice fun."

---

"Georgie, are you in any shape to play or not?"

"I don't think so. I'm too rusty."

"Well, take something back with you and get back in practice for the next time you're here. But your voice still sounds lovely -- could we ask you up to sing Danny Boy at the Shamrock tonight?"

"Dad! That is such a cliché."

"Yeah, but there are a lot of people who get all their Irish music from Bing Crosby movies. And they'll be out at the Shamrock tonight calling for that and the other chestnuts. It would mean a lot to me if you would."

"Can I look at the music and make sure I remember all the words?"

"Sure, let me know if there are any other old standards you feel comfortable with."

---

"Kim, what do you call a person who hangs around with musicians?"

"I don't know."

"A drummer."

Matt groaned and gave her a rimshot. "Let me guess, you brought a new audience just so you could tell some of those old jokes."

---

It was easy to tell what the Wegos played, since there were usually three of each on a number. Will had inherited Shego's spot on the piano bench and was a single reed man -- playing a clarinet and different saxophones on different numbers. Ed worked with brass, most often the coronet, trumpet, and trombone. Matt had a couple other percussion instruments by his drum kit.

"Did he ever get any good with the marimba?" Shego whispered to her Mom.

"No, dear, I'm afraid it got moved to the basement."

Henry mostly played bass, but got out his cello for a couple numbers and once a viola. And George seemed to play everything. Shego tried to remember the list of all the instruments he played in the family jam session when Kim asked.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure he was on guitar, banjo, dulcimer, fife, flageolet, ocarina, bagpipes, accordion, Jew's-harp, and harmonica. He'll have most of those and some more at the Shamrock tonight. Part of the fun in watching the band is figuring out what he's going to play next."

When vocals were needed the Wegos provided tenor voices and Hego displayed a respectable baritone. Mostly, however, the music was instrumental and Kim began to understand Shego's eclectic tastes. They played a bit of everything and invited Kim and Ilene to try and stump the band -- which the pair failed to do.

After about an hour and a half George called an end to the session. "I need to get to the Shamrock. Henry, will you ride with Mom and me? Matt, are you and Ilene coming?"

"Sorry Dad, I need to get to a party with some people in the office."

"Well, we'll miss you."

"Shego and Kim, can you bring Will and Ed over after they clean up?"

---

"Ten or twelve of us provide the fastest pick up we can manage after a family jam session," Ed told them on the ride over.

"Yeah, too many of us and we just get in our way." Will added.

"Over here," Hego called as they walked in. He and Susan were at a round table for six with a good view of the stage.

The Shamrock proved to be larger and more respectable than Kim had imagined, with the restaurant taking much more space than the bar area. But on New Year's Eve it appeared that the bar was busier than the kitchen.

"They're in great form tonight," Susan whispered to Kim after about an hour.

Kim took her word for it, she had never heard such a collection of traditional Irish music - some in Gaelic, contemporary Irish rock, Irish-American standards, and some works whose genre she couldn't place. Most of the audience had known and heard them for years and joined in on a verse of Robbie O'Connell's 'You're Not Irish'.

_The next day I was on my way for Chicago I was bound  
I was ready to give it another try and not let it get me down  
From the stage they looked quite friendly, but I hardly sung one word  
When a voice called out from the back of the room, and what do you think I heard?_

_You're not Irish you can't be Irish you don't know Danny Boy  
Or Tura Lura Lura, or even Irish Eyes  
You've got the hell of a nerve to say you came from Ireland  
so cut out all the nonsense and sing McNamara's Band_

Kim couldn't remember hearing a word from George O'Ceallaigh, although his playing was a major part of every number. At the end of 'You're Not Irish,' the principal singer spoke into the mike. "And some o' you who've been hearin us for years will remember George's daughter Sharon who used to sing with us some nights. Well, she's in town tonight, and if ya put your hands together we may get her up on stage."

Shego appeared stunned by the volume of applause, but suspected it was more for the sake of her dad than people who actually remembered her. But when the singer said, "Come up, Princess, give us 'Danny Boy'," she went up.

---

They coaxed another standard from Shego before she returned to the table, flushed and happy.

Her mother kissed her on the cheek, "You sound beautiful."

"Hey, good job," added Ed.

Kim simply looked upset.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"You gave me a used pet name!"

"What do you mean?"

"He called you Princess."

"There's room for more than one Princess in the world. There'll probably be a couple more before too long. Although maybe you get promoted to Queen Mother at that point."

---

Shego suggested that Kim share an order of potato skins and a huge corned beef sandwich with her while they listened. Kim leaned over and whispered, "You're a vegetarian, remember?"

"Damn." Fortunately the question hadn't seemed to register with anyone.

"Ed, want to split a sandwich? Your sister recommended the corned beef."

As she ate her veggie wrap Shego looked wistfully over at the corned beef.

Kim stuck with Diet Coke even though Shego suggested milk. Shego ordered three pints of Guinness over the course of the evening and probably drank less than two since Will and Ed kept sneaking sips whenever Susan wasn't looking.

---

"Kim, come outside while I have a cigarette."

"You don't smoke. OUCH!"

"Kim, come outside. It's good for a bruised leg."

---

"Why did you kick me in there?"

"Because it was eleven fifty-five and I know my family would not be comfortable with me giving you a New Year's kiss."

---

"You two missed all the fireworks at midnight."

"No we didn't, Hego, " Kim assured him.

"What's the red stuff on your face, Sis?"

"I don't know. I'll go to the bathroom and check." As she slid her chair back from the table Shego hissed at Kim, "I told you not to wear lipstick tonight."

---

Some of the partygoers left the Shamrock right after midnight, but it was almost 1:30 in the morning before Kim and Shego crawled into bed.


	5. January 1

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

I don't know whether to apologize for being so insecure I tried to shame readers into giving me more reviews yesterday -- or rejoice that I had limited success.

**Chapter 5 – January 1**

When Shego and Kim drug themselves downstairs only Susan was up, watching the start of the Rose Parade from California. "I'm not going to try to fix breakfast with people getting up at all hours. There's cold cereal in the pantry, milk in the fridge."

"Can you make cappuccino, Mom?"

"I don't touch that machine or any of your father's instruments. You can face his wrath if you want, or you can wait for him to get up."

"You want to try it Kim? He won't yell at you when you're carrying his granddaughters."

"I'm not the coffee junkie you are. I can wait."

Eventually the whole household was awake and George made cappuccinos and lattes for everyone. As the women finished their coffee, however, eight Wegos and Shego's dad voted for switching from the Rose Parade to the bowl games

The O'Ceallaigh men watched football on TV while Susan set out bowls of snacks and the cake and cookies she had made the day before on the dining room table. "Kim, would you fill the ice bucket, please? Sharon, there are some two liter bottles of soda on the back porch. I hope they didn't freeze. Could you bring them in?"

"Want me to put out any beer?"

"No, dear. If your dad or Henry wants a beer he can get it out of the fridge."

The women were almost done putting the snack buffet together when Hego arrived with cans of peanuts, cashews, and almonds. "Let Mom finish," Shego told Kim. "Come upstairs I want to talk with you for a minute.

---

"I needed to tell you about Hego's dumb idea a couple days ago. He roped an old enemy of Team Go in on his plan. She's out of the business now. But she has a couple kids. I thought maybe we could go talk with her for a little while this afternoon."

"That Bella woman?"

"Yeah... I guess that doesn't mean anything to you. But she was kind of special to me."

"How so?"

"Oh, a couple reasons. Hego didn't think a man should fight a woman. He wasn't going to let me appear with him and Matt until I was sixteen, but when Bella joined the Gang of Evil he brought me on the team early so I could fight her. We fought several times over the next couple years."

"That doesn't really explain special."

Shego took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to say this. Maybe she just looked really hot in her leather outfit. I was only fifteen, no experience with relationships. No experience with anything really. I always felt funny when I was fighting her. I think she was my first fem crush... It was really weird to see her the other day."

"Do I need to be jealous that you want to go over there?"

"No. She never had any interest in me. I never said anything to her. I knew so little at the time I didn't even know what I was feeling -- mostly confused. It wasn't until years later that I sorted it out...  
"It got me wondering, did you have any kind of feelings for me when we were fighting? Was I just another evil doer to you, or was I something special?"

Kim thought for a minute.

"I haven't had years later to sort things out... But I think you were different. I enjoyed stopping Drakken more than anyone else. Maybe that was because I got to see you. We talked in a way I didn't do with anyone else. And I really liked it when we worked together, like when I met your brothers or when we were in the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. If Monkey Fist or Frugal Lucre had called and wanted to go out for coffee I know I wouldn't have gone. And I don't think my heart would have been pounding the way it was for anyone else. I know the confused part... So I guess you were special for me."

"If you don't want us to go see her, that's all right. We do need to talk with some parents to start getting ideas on how we are going to raise our girls. Should I call her and see if we can go over, or not?"

"You can call. It will be interesting to meet the woman who was Shego when you were Kim Possible."

---

"Hello? ... Yes, this is Shego, I was wondering if you had any time today when we could stop over? ... No, that's fine ... Okay, we'll see you in about an hour and a half. ... Goodbye."

"Her husband had to work today. She wants to do some straightening before we get there. Oh, and Kim?"

"Yes?"

"She thinks my significant other is a man."

---

The worst of the cold snap was over and it was only seasonably cold for the drive.

Shego pressed the button for 3F and Bella buzzed them into the building. It took a few minutes for them to realize the elevator wouldn't be coming, and they climbed the steps to the 3rd floor. The hall smelled vaguely of cat urine, and Shego believed what Bella had told her about money being tight.

"What kept you?" Bella asked as she opened the door.

"Elevator wasn't working," Shego explained.

"Yeah, happens several times a... Who is this?"

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Kim, my significant other. Kim, this is Bella, an old enemy." Bella stared at the pregnant woman in disbelief. "We're going to have twin girls."

"You're a guy in drag?"

Kim laughed, and Shego glared at her.

"No, I'm a woman. It's a long story. Are you going to invite us in or not?"

Bella hesitated for a minute, not quite certain what to do, then stepped back, "Ah, come in. Would you like a beer or soda?"

"Nothing for me, thanks. How about you Kim?"

"No, we've been eating so much over at Shego's place I'm stuffed."

"Sit down anywhere... Do I want to hear this story?"

"No. You probably don't, and even with what you've seen you wouldn't believe it anyway. Oh, hey, is that one of yours?"

"Yes, that's the four year old." Turning to the boy, "Is your brother still sleeping?"

He nodded his head yes. "Mommy, why is that lady green?"

"It's just the way she is, sweetie, people come in all colors."

"And does that lady have a baby in her tummy?"

"I have two girls inside me. They will be twins."

"Can I have a twin, mommy?"

Bella laughed. "It's a little too late for that. Don't wake your brother. Just play with your blocks while Mommy talks with these ladies."

Kim and Shego stayed for more than an hour. It took some time, but Bella began to relax and talk freely with them. The two year old came in and, too shy to talk, insisted mommy hold him while the strange women were there.

"You aren't seeing him at his best. When he is with people he knows he jabbers up a storm."

"That's where we'll be in two years," Kim told Shego. "Amazing isn't it."

---

They held no unrealistic expectations for the elevator, which still wasn't working when they left. As they walked down the stairs Kim asked Shego, "Is it too early to buy some of that special teething formula she recommended? She said the drugstore up here was the only place in the world you could find it."

"Let's skip the teething medicine. I've just got a funny feeling about it."

---

Back at the O'Ceallaighs' Shego grabbed some pretzels and a beer and joined her dad and brothers in front of a bowl game. Susan asked Kim to join her at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked more with you. I'm just so glad to have Sharon back I haven't thought about much else. And... You can probably tell I'm not really comfortable with you and Sharon--"

"It's not easy for my folks either."

Susan smiled at her. "I don't know if I'm ready to hear about you two as a couple. But I want to know more about the mother of my grandchildren. Where do you want to start telling me about yourself? ..."

---

Two hours later Susan shouted into the living room, "Henry! I called an order in to House of Chan; you need to go pick it up. Will! Ed! I need one of each of you in to help set the table. We'll eat as soon as Henry gets back -- I've been too busy talking with Kim to cook."

"Can we eat in here, Mom? There are only a couple games left."

"No, we will all eat in here -- and no splitting. This is the last night Sharon and Kim will be here and we're going to eat as family. The television has been on all day."

Shego's family frightened Kim. Despite the fact the children all possessed super powers and together they played enough instruments for an orchestra they were all so normal it was abnormal.

Hego returned with two large sacks filled with small white boxes, packets of duck sauce, Chinese mustard, soy sauce, and hoisin sauce, napkins, fortune cookies, plastic forks and wooden chopsticks. Everyone began opening boxes to discover the contents.

"There are two vegetarian orders -- vegetable lo mein and spicy tofu in garlic -- make sure Sharon gets all she wants first. The rest of us probably want the beef and chicken dishes anyway."

Kim noticed that she and Shego were the only two using chopsticks, everyone else preferred forks.

At the end of the meal the twins and their father went back to finish the bowl games while Hego helped his Mom put away leftovers and clear the table.

"What's wrong?" Kim whispered to Shego, "You seem nervous."

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to say something to Hego."

"A good thing or another threat?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure."

A few minutes later Susan asked Kim a question, and while the redhead answered Shego went into the kitchen where Hego stood at the sink washing. Kim could see Shego saying something to her brother, but could hear nothing.

The whole house, however, could hear Hego's shout of joy, and Kim watched him pick up his sister and give her a big hug, "Thanks, Sis!"

---

"Why was Hego so happy?" Kim asked, as they got ready for bed.

"I told him something... He and I just see the world so differently... I think I'm pulling a dirty trick on him -- he thinks I'm doing him a favor."

"You still haven't told me why Hego is happy, and I'm wondering what in the world you're talking about."

"Just hold my hand Kim, if I can remember the number I'm making a phone call I swore I'd never make."

Puzzled, Kim sat down on the bed by Shego and held her hand. "Okay Kim, this won't work if you take me too literally. Let me punch in the number first, then you can hold my hand."

Shego smiled as the phone on the other end kept ringing, hopefully no one would answer

"Damn," she whispered. "Hello, this is Shego ... Yes, I know its been ages, how are you darling? ... Really? ... No! ... Look, I would really like to see you tomorrow, would that be possible? ... No, here in Chicago, Jackson Park, I'm sure you can find the coordinates for it, plenty of space. ... Great! ... Oh, I was thinking about ten o'clock. ... Ciao."

"Who was that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Oh, God, I feel sick. Please hold me tonight. This scares me."

"Shego, you're freaking me. Tell me what's going on."

"It would take too long to explain... Wade knows. Hey, just pretend I'm only doing this to get back at you for telling my folk about us and the babies so fast that first night."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "That's all this is? Your revenge?"

"No, but tell yourself that. It will make you feel better."

---

I'm tempted just to stop here, since The Humbug loves cliffhangers so much. But the identity of the person on the other end of the phone is revealed when the story wraps up tomorrow.


	6. January 2

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Some of you folk don't know how to identify a real cliffhanger. The 6th work written will end with a cliffhanger -- and it's the last story in the original plan.

**Chapter 6 – January 2**

Neither woman slept well that night. After breakfast they packed their bags.

"Okay, Shego, tell me something about this morning."

"You've heard of the group Heroes United Against Crime, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I never see much about them though."

"Well, they're so high and mighty they don't really do much but hold meetings. It takes an invasion from outer space to catch their attention."

"Why did they pick the name Heroes United Against Crime? Weren't they thinking about the initials when they did that?"

"The rumor is that some of the original members, when they formed in the fifties, wanted to call it Heroes United Against Communism."

"Then it's not an accident."

"Afraid not. At least that's what I've heard. They broke up in the late fifties. But when the Fearless Ferret TV show was a hit the Flying Fox came out of retirement -- I mean the whole Fearless Ferret thing was clearly a rip-off of the Flying Fox -- and started the new team. The point of this story is that Hego always dreamed of being asked to join. We weren't hard to find. If a post card had been sent to Go Tower they could have reached him. But he never got an invitation."

"I'm still not sure what this has to do with last night's phone call."

"I called a member I know. I'm going to introduce Hego."

"You know a member of HUAC? Did they ask you to join?"

"Nothing that nice. You're not going to hear the full story unless I'm very, very drunk. Let's just finish packing now. Hego will be at the park with us at ten. Hell, he was so excited last night he may have slept there."

They finished packing and Shego carried the bags down to the front door. Goodbyes took almost half an hour. While Susan tried to suffocate her daughter Shego's father winked at Kim and slipped an instrument case into a suitcase. Kim suspected it held a flute. When George pried Shego from her mother's embrace Susan transferred her python-like hug to Kim. Fortunately Kim's twins were in the way enough to keep Susan from hugging too tightly, which allowed the redhead to keep breathing.

"You know you two are welcome any time you want to come?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And don't be so long between visits."

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, Kim, did you write down your parent's names, address, and phone number the way I asked yesterday?"

"Sorry, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh. Give me a piece of paper and I'll do it now."

"Call when the babies are born. I'll come down for a week and help."

"Uh, Mom? I'm not sure what the housing situation is going to be."

"Oh."

She sounded so disappointed Shego had to add, "But if there is any way to work it, we would love to have you."

George still looked uncomfortable, but managed to give Kim a hug before the women left. "Thanks. Two weeks ago it felt like we didn't have a daughter. Now we have the both of you -- and granddaughters on the way. Life is good."

Will and Ed gave each of them a hug before Kim and Shego headed out the door.

"Did you need anything to eat along the way?" Susan shouted as Shego loaded their bags in the trunk.

"We're fine, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh. Thanks for everything."

"Hurry up, Kim," Shego whispered loudly, "we need to get to the park."

---

They could see Hego pacing back and forth as they walked towards him. "Is someone really coming from the HUAC?" he asked excitedly as they got closer.

"That's what she said last night. I'd have called if she said no."

"What time do you have? Is my watch right?"

"I have nine fifty-seven," Kim said.

"So do I." Shego said. "I told her ten. That doesn't mean she'll be here exactly at ten. Both of you need to work on patience."

"Later," they said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."

At 9:59 an iridescent plane dropped beneath the clouds. The VTOL craft came down swiftly into the large central clearing of the park. Kim took shelter from the gusts of wind the plane was kicking up behind Hego. Just before her watch went to 10:01 a door on the side of the plane opened and a ladder began to extend toward the ground.

"Who is that?" Kim whispered as the imposing figure moved towards them.

"She calls herself Speed Queen. Stay close Kim, I need you to protect me."

"Protect you from that? She's got to be seven feet tall."

"Only six foot three, and you're my best hope."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's what I'm counting on."

There wasn't time to say anything else before the tall woman grabbed Shego. "I've missed you sweetheart. Give me a big kiss!"

Shego struggled helplessly in the big woman's arms. Those appeared to be real blows Shego was hitting her with, but the big woman shrugged them off as she forced Shego's mouth closer to her own.

Hego just stood there, his mouth hanging open. Kim kicked the big woman in the shins, which had as much effect as Shego's punches.

"Leggo of my Shego!" Kim screamed.

That distracted Speed Queen's attention slightly. She looked at the source of the annoying voice.

"Who's the little blimp?"

"This is Kim, my wife. Those are my babies she's carrying."

The tall woman dropped Shego so suddenly she simply fell on the ground. But she scrambled to her feet and ran to Kim. The two kissed. Partially for Speed Queen's benefit the kiss was deep, and long, and passionate. But it was only partially for Speed Queen's benefit, Shego wanted to thank Kim for the rescue, and Kim enjoyed the thanks.

"You didn't call so we could get back together?"

"We were never together except in your head! Don't you get it?"

"But --"

"Drop it! There was never an us."

The big woman was starting to look angry; Shego pushed Kim behind her and took a defensive posture. Then Hego moved in to separate them and Shego breathed a sigh of relief.

"I called you because I wanted to introduce you to Hego. I think he is a good candidate for membership in the HUAC."

Hego stuck out his hand, but she ignored it. Instead she stepped back and looked him over. "We've heard of you. Frankly the HUAC always considered you something of a B List hero -- your concerns always seemed local to the city here instead of international or even national."

"Oh, you've underestimated him. Why don't you take him to the HUAC satellite and see how he does on the admission tests? He has strength, endurance, and a great invulnerability index. He takes a blow to the head better than anyone you've ever met."

Speed Queen stepped forward and took his hand. It appeared she was squeezing hard, but Hego gave no reaction. Shego punched her brother, "She expects you to squeeze back."

"Okay, Shhh... Hey you."

Speed Queen winced slightly, and then gave him a big smile. "Hey, big boy, want to come up to my satellite and really show me your muscles?"

Hego gave them both a big wave as he boarded the aircraft. Kim and Shego retreated quickly before the VTOL aircraft could leave. Neither said a word as Shego started the car, and heavy traffic discouraged conversation for about half an hour.

---

"So, are you going to tell me about that?" Kim asked as they got out of the city.

"I told you, only if I'm really drunk. And I never plan on getting really drunk again. That's what happened the last time. And I really think it was the last time."

"She's huge."

"Yeah, but you take away the sandals of Mercury and the cloak of Hercules and she isn't much. I think Monique could whip her."

"Monique isn't a fighter."

"Well, Doh! -- That's my point. I just hope Hego is safe with her. While she is wearing those things she's hard to beat. And that is one kinky lady."

"She goes both ways?"

Shego shuddered, "Both ways doesn't even begin to cover it, Kim. She's dated at least two aliens and a robot. I've got to call Mom and Dad tomorrow and make sure Hego got home in one piece."

Shego fell silent for a few minutes, then returned to the conversation. "I'm not really sure why I did that. Oh, I know Hego wanted a chance at membership in the HUAC. I don't know if they'll ask him. Maybe I want him to find out that heroes aren't all as squeaky clean and wholesome as he imagines."

"Any chance you were trying to set your brother up with her?"

"God, I don't think so. I've never seen Hego show much interest in anyone. I think his pure hero lacks a sex drive. But one time he told me he was afraid of getting into a relationship; that he was so strong he would hurt a woman if he got excited while they were making love..."

"Well, it doesn't look like he'd have to worry about that with Speed Queen."

Shego groaned. "Her for a sister-in-law? Just shoot me if that ever happens. I'm finally talking to Mom and Dad again -- and they'd disown me if they met her."

---

Kim glanced at the clock on the dash. "Oh, look at the time. We got started so late we won't make it to Middleton tonight."

"What a shame," Shego grinned.

"I'll call my Mom and tell her we're going to have to stop somewhere for the night."

---

They listened to more of Shego's music collection as they drove through farmland. At the end of a CD Kim ejected the disk and put it away.

"You really felt nothing for Bella when you saw her?"

"No, I told you that. Jealous?"

"No. Is it because she lost her figure? What if I never get back in shape after the babies?"

"You will, Pumpkin, I have faith in you."

"No more 'Pumpkin' until after the babies, please. That's what I feel like. I appreciate your faith -- but what if I don't? Will you still love me?"

"I don't think I'm that shallow. Maybe that was all I saw in her years ago -- but I never knew her. I know you Kim. And the more I know you the more I love you."

"You really love me?"

"I really love you. And you will get back in shape so you can work for Global Justice...  
"Can I tell you I'm worried too?"

"What are you worried about?"

"Your Mom once thought you were interested in me because I seemed exciting and dangerous. What if she was right?"

"I don't understand."

"You are a thrill junkie, Kim. You like a little bit of danger; you love the excitement, the challenge. What if it was the fighting that made me interesting to you?"

"You're going to stop sparring and training with me? How am I supposed to get back in shape without you?"

"Not that. We'll train together. But I don't want to be exciting and dangerous any more."

"What do you mean?"

"I want out of my life. I want what your folks and mine have, a place they call home and a family who loves them. I want friends who call and wish me Happy New Year! I want to be dull. I want to do something with my life where I never have to look over my shoulder and worry that the police or some hitman are after me. Will you still love me if I'm dull?

"I don't think you can be dull. You're always going to be at the center of a problem -- don't you think just the two of us being together will keep things from ever being dull?"

Shego gave her a smile. "Will it be enough?"

"It will be perfect. I want to work with Global Justice. You can stay with the girls; you're a better cook than I am. I'll come home to a hot meal, drink a beer and watch TV while you clean the house and put the girls to bed--"

"I am hoping for a little more life than that."

"You can have a life on one condition."

"What is that?"

"If we have any more kids, it's your turn."

"Two sounds like a perfect number to me."

"Me too."

"So, is this when we start fighting about names?"

"Sounds good. Ron has put in a vote for Rhonda and Ronette."

"I hope you said no."

"Let's see, Jim wanted Thing One and Thing Two. I hope he's been reading the Cat in the Hat or I'm going to throw him down a flight of stairs."

"Throw him down the stairs on general principles for that idea. Any suggestions from Monique and Bonnie?"

"No, but remember Bonnie has sisters Lonnie and Connie, and I have brothers Tim and Jim."

"No to any rhyming names. How about Jane and Elizabeth, from Pride and Prejudice?"

"It seems a little too cute when they have a mother Georgiana."

"What do you have against cute?"

"Well you vetoed rhyming names."

"How about Charlotte and Emily, two of the Brontë sisters?"

"Are all your ideas going to be literary?"

"Its a great source for ideas, do you have another source?"

"Are there any sisters in the Bible?"

"I didn't do much with Sunday school, and haven't done enough reading in the Torah."

"I think some guy in Genesis married sisters. He had to work for his father-in-law for years because he got tricked into marrying the ugly sister first."

"No, whichever kid got the ugly sister's name would always hate us."

"We could always find the list that tells us the most popular girl's names this year and pick the top two -- but frankly I don't like that idea."

"Me either, they'd be in classes where half the girls have the same names."

"But nothing too unusual. Kids would just make fun of them."

"Kids are cruel. It doesn't matter what names we pick -- someone will find something to tease the girls about."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't make it too easy for the little monsters to tease our darlings."

"We don't have to decide today. Let's keep thinking. Maybe Jane and Elizabeth will grow on you."

"Or maybe we can stick with Jacob and Esau."

---

"I remembered something while you were signing us in at the registration desk tonight."

"What was that," Shego asked as she opened the door to their motel room.

"You told Speed Queen I was your wife."

"I was just trying to get her to let me go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"In Canada you said you'd look me up when you got out of prison and ask if I still wanted to marry you. You're out of prison. I want the ring, bended knee, the whole nine yards."

"I'm out on bail. I'm not out of the woods yet. I'm off the hook in Canada -- but there are still some other places where I could end up incarcerated. Betty says there are even a lot of misdemeanors on the list. She advised me to see how many I could clear up before my state trial -- said efforts toward restitution would look good on my record."

"That's a lousy excuse for trying to back out of your promise and break my heart. I'm going to start wearing that ring you gave me in Mexico and tell people it's an engagement ring."

---

The End

---

Author's Note: At present there isn't even a complete outline on the 6th story in the arc. I planned to take a short break and decide if this seemed popular enough to justify another fairly long work. I think I will write it just to have closure - and the fact I started getting reviews encouraged me (even if I had to beg). While I've written a few pieces of what could be in the next work the hazy nature of the outline means I'm not certain exactly what would, or would not, be there. (A number of little pieces written in the outline process for Cognitive Dissonance disappeared from the final draft.) There are no plans to further the Hego storyline at this point, but the outline is fluid. If/When I write a 6th story it will follow the pattern of the others and I'll finish writing everything before I began posting.

Author's Note: Shego mentioned Speed Queen to Wade in chapter 11 of Cognitive Dissonance. Don't you hate it when a Mary Sue who gets mentioned as a joke comes back into the plot three stories and 24 chapters later to bite you in the ass?

While on the subject of getting bit in the ass... If anyone knows what happened to Hego, I'd be glad to hear it. I know Bueno Nacho called his Mom the next day to ask if she know where he was. She had no idea, but covered for him -- explaining he wasn't feeling well and had probably gone to the walk-in clinic. He was back on the job the day after that with some interesting bruises. One hopes it was just part of the admission test.  



End file.
